The present application relates generally to the field of armored vehicles. More specifically, the present application relates to features for an armored vehicle to manage high bursts of energy, such as the energy produced by a landmine explosion or an improvised explosion device (IED) during a blast event (i.e., as the landmine or IED explodes).
An armored vehicle may include a number of vehicle systems or components, such as a cab or body, a chassis or frame, a suspension system, a drive train, and other systems or components. Proper functioning of any or all of the vehicle systems or components is important for the proper functioning of the vehicle. Protecting the occupants of the vehicle during an attack or blast event is also important.
Thus, a need exists for a vehicle having armor and other features for protecting the various vehicle systems and/or occupants of the vehicle.